


Expecting

by marvellover13



Series: Wolves [2]
Category: Block B, Infinite (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellover13/pseuds/marvellover13
Summary: Just a little bit after heat, the omegas are finally with child, but each one of them is experiencing it differently. Two are fairly normal, but one... Things are a little more scary for one of them...





	1. First Trimester

Ren groans as he rests his head against the wall. "Note to self: after the kid is born, murder Woo Jiho..."

He had been sick as hell all morning while his Alpha was off doing hell knows what. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, but at this point, he couldn’t give two fucks.

Thankfully, they belonged to his Alpha. "Ren, are you ok?" He asks, looking at his omega leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah, I’m fucking peachy. Thanks for asking." Ren says with a growl, glaring at him.

Jiho sighs. "Look, I’m sorry I had to leave early. There was a pack meeting and being one of the head alpha’s sons I had to- Are you gonna be sick?" He stops to ask mid-explanation when he notices his omega sitting up.

Ren shakes his head before his body changes his mind, making him hunch over and lose whatever the hell could be left of the contents of his stomach.

Jiho gets to his omega’s level, holding his hair back and gently patting his back. "If I had known it was this bad-"

Ren coughs before sitting up, cutting him off by saying "Don’t even go there. I already wanna kill you, so just... just..." He groans before hunching over again, noises of sickness coming from him once again.

Jiho wants to say something, but just keeps his mouth shut. He knows when and when not to talk around him.

* * *

The morning had started off quite pleasant for Sungjong, as opposed to Ren’s. Despite the fact that he woke up alone, he felt well enough to at least do some chores. Made the bed, folded some laundry... He even got to greet his loving alpha when he came back from the pack meeting.

It’s almost noon now, and his alpha had fallen asleep. Sungjong knows the poor guy’s not a morning person. He also knows that Wonshik’s snoring is pretty damn loud, but he had grown used to it. He actually finds it kind of endearing now. It’s almost soothing.

He feels himself almost drifting off to sleep, when he feels something else instead. And it’s not a pleasant feeling.

Practically leaping off the bed, he barely makes it to the bathroom before he loses his breakfast in the sink.

This, of course, alerts the sleeping alpha who jumps out of bed and runs to where his omega is.

"Are you alright?" Wonshik asks, worriedly.

Sungjong coughs a little before looking in the mirror at his alpha in the doorway. "I’ll live... It’s just morning sickness finally kicking in..." He says before almost banging his head on the faucet after letting his head droop.

Wonshik carefully leads him back to bed before gently putting him in, propping him up with some pillows. Once he’s sure Sungjong is settled, he drags the trash bin over to the side of the bed. "Can I get you anything?" He asks his sick omega, gently patting his back.

Sungjong smiles weakly. "No than-" he stops himself mid-sentence to be sick again, coughing after. "On second thought, a glass of water would be nice..."

* * *

Jihoon was basically in hell since he woke up. He hadn’t left the bathroom for hours and was still curled up on the bathroom floor.

One of the midwives had been called in and had been watching him for the past few hours.

"I’m concerned for you. You seem so small and young to be pregnant, especially by the successor to the head alpha." They say as the little omega continues to be sick.

He coughs before taking a shaky breath. "I know I’m young and tiny, but I’m stronger than I-" He gets cut off by sickness before finishing his sentence. "...look..."

The midwife gently rubs a cold wet cloth on the young man’s face before offering some water. "I know. You must be to have been chosen by someone as powerful as him. I’m just surprised that your body was more mature than you. Entering the ceremony at such a tender age? You are absolutely deserving of being Taewoon’s mate."

"Thank you..." He barely says before hearing rapid footsteps enter the bathroom.

"I tried to cut off the meeting as soon as I could, are you ok?!" his mate asks, getting to his level.

"I’ll live, Daddy..." Jihoon breathes out.

"He’s been vomiting since he woke up." The midwife informs Taewoon, who’s gently petting his omega’s back.

He kisses the small boy’s forehead. "I love you so much..."


	2. Second Trimester

"I’m fat! Just admit it! I’m never gonna be pretty again!" Ren sobs angrily, looking at the mirror.

Jiho hugs him gently. "You’ll always be beautiful to me."

Ren sighs, nuzzling gently into his alpha’s arms, closing his eyes before opening them again suddenly. "Of course you’d say that... YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He growls before elbowing his partner in the gut sharply, causing Jiho to let go and bend over in pain.

Not wanting another incident, Jiho barely says. "I deserve that, you’re right..."

Another sob escapes Ren as he sees his mate in pain. "I’m so sorry! Are you ok?! I didn’t mean to hurt you!"

The alpha internally sighs as he feels his omega hugging him. _"This is going to be a loooooooooong six months..."_ __

* * *

"Could you do me a favor? Pretty please?" Sungjong sweetly asks his alpha.

Wonshik looks up from the instructions for the crib at his omega, who is starting to finally show and looks so damn adorable. "Anything, babe."

"I’m craving something..." his omega asks, blushing

”The same thing you were last time?” He asked, remembering the combination of ingredients that Sungjong adored but mildly disgusted himself.

Sungjong nodded. ”Can you add just a little bit of mint too?”

Wonshik smiled. "I’ll get right on it. I’ll see if my cousin can help me as well."

Sungjong grins before kissing Wonshik’s cheek as he passes by. "Thank you."

His alpha stops and kisses his forehead. “Anything for you.”

* * *

Jihoon winces as he lays in bed. He's only five months, but because he's so young and small, the twins developing inside him are already putting too much pressure on his body, so he was ordered to stay in bed as much as he can until the twins are born and his stamina returns.

The twins inside him are moving around inside him again. One is stretching their little arms, and the other is kicking both their sibling and him.

He sees Taewoon in the doorway and smiles weakly. "Hey Daddy." He says, voice laced with exhaustion.

Taewoon walks over to his Omega's side and kisses his cheek. "How's my lil mama doing today?"

Jihoon laughs. "Well, besides being the host of a kickboxing match between pup A and pup B, pretty much the same."

Taewoon laughs, but there's worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this to you... If I had known..."

Jihoon shushes him. "There was nothing you could do. Besides, I'm stronger than I look!"

Taewoon smiles and kisses his partner's stomach. "All of you are. Both you and the little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am MEGA late, but things have been crazy around here, plus I’m juggling several other things. Thank you for tolerating me and waiting patiently!


	3. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final three months and things are starting to come to a close. Two of the Omegas are quite content and ready to meet their little one that had been growing inside them. One of them, however, isn’t as lucky to feel as good as the other two, and his Alpha is terrified.

"How's the best mother in the world?"

Ren jumps slightly at the sudden voice and arms around him. "Jiho! Don't do that! I could have elbowed you right in the gut! Or worse, you could have startled me so badly that I started having contractions..." He playfully whines, bringing his hand down to touch his nine month pregnant belly.

Jiho kisses his omega's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't resist." He lowers his hands and places one over Ren's. "You're just so beautiful like this..." He kisses his cheek again.

Ren blushes before wincing at a kick from inside. "Ah, he's been kicking more than usual lately..."

Jiho laughs. "Maybe he's just excited to come out and is letting out negative energy. Or, what I think is the best answer, is that he wants to say 'I love you, Mama.' and that's the only way he knows how."

Ren rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Well, whatever the reason, I love you both, and I'm happy you're in my life." He says before kissing his Alpha on the cheek.

* * *

"Hyung! Could I have a little help?" Sungjong calls from the bedroom.

Wonshik walks in and smiles sympathetically at his omega.

"I can’t put my socks on..." Sungjong whines.

Wonshik smiles as he goes over to help his nine month pregnant partner.

"You still look gorgeous, mama." He says as he sits down on the floor in front of his partner.

Sungjong blushes. "I love it when you call me that... Makes me feel special." He says softly as his partner puts on his socks for him.

Wonshik can’t help but grin. "You ARE special. You’re the mother of my child!" He says before getting up to his knees.

Sungjong smiles and slightly giggles as he sees his alpha kiss his stomach.

"She’ll be beautiful like her mother." Wonshik says, looking into his omega’s eyes.

"She’ll be beautiful because she’s ours." Sungjong says before bringing his alpha in for a kiss.

* * *

Taewoon gently runs his thumb over the back of his omega’s hand, trying to hide his worries.

"It’ll be ok, Taewoon. I know you’re worried for me." Jihoon says softly.

"Not just you... I’m also worried about the pups." The alpha says, gently putting a palm on his partner’s stomach.

Jihoon doesn’t even try to reach. He’s gotten to the point where he could only touch the top of his stomach. The pups inside him had grown like weeds, sadly making their mother suffer the whole time.

"We’ll be ok. Soon we’ll have two beautiful pups to call our own..." he says softly.

Taewoon kisses his small partner on the forehead. "You’re right, angel. You’re right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sequel in the works so you can see how everything turns out!


End file.
